Rinascita
by Buttercupchocolate
Summary: reincarnation boyfriends fic... King Arthur and his knights were reborn to complete one last great mission. Arthur, who remembers his past life, starts tracking down his former knights to restore the memories of their pasts. He finds each one in their respective lives and slowly returns them to their former selves. Now he has all his knights but one. Galahad is still missing.


Authors note:  
This is a reincarnated boyfriends fic that I thought I'd have a go at from this kink meme prompt:

King Arthur and his knights were reborn to complete one last great mission. Arthur, who remembers his past life, starts tracking down his former knights to restore the memories of their pasts. He finds each one in their respective lives and slowly returns them to their former selves. Now he has all his knights but one. Galahad is still missing.

But finally, the knights have managed to track Galahad down, discovering that he is now an FBI specialist called Will Graham. Realising that he is of a difficult mental state, they decide to send in the one knight Galahad always trusted, his lover Tristan, who works to get closer to him under the name of Hannibal Lecter. Slowly, Hannibal/Tristan uses his time with Will to try and bring Galahad back to them.

Bonus 1: Some of the other knights keep appearing in odd places in the hope of jolting Will's memory and seriously piss Hannibal off.  
Bonus 2: Tristan is still a cannibal. In their past life, food could be difficult to find and eating a dead human was a good way to survive. The others know but don't think anything of it.  
Bonus 3: Please someone reference the fact that Galahad is Lancelot's illegitimate son. How does Lancelot feel about Tristan and Galahad, even though in these bodies, he is not technically related?  
Bonus 4: One of the serial killers of the week is actually one of the knights.

Others are doing really good fic on it but I want to do one to  
this starts from the very beginning so it may be a long story XD (oh and btw I have know idea how to write old English so am sorry about that XD)

Chapter 1  
The wind was picking up from the east. Three children were playing in the wheat fields, chasing each other around in circles laughing, whenever one got near the other they would shy away and run in the opposite direction. They did this until they flopped onto the ground in a burst of laughter. One of the children, a girl around the age of nine with long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes like the colour of the sky, and rosey cheeks dotted with freckles, spoke up.

"Hey Galahad what do you suppose our mother would do if she knew that your farther was in town"  
The boy in question sat up at that, his curly locks moving in front of his eyes.

"My Father? How do you know what he looks like or even who he is, when I know neither, Linet?"  
Leon, also nine, with black raven-ish hair and dimpled cheeks, spoke up at this.

"Oh Galahad you fool, she is older than you and was there when your mother first met your father".  
Galahad appears to be confused "But... But..."

"Hah, foolish little boy, come on now we might see them meet if we hurry" She laughed at her little brother as she got up and ran towards the end of the fields where there house was.  
"But wait please Linet! I want to know who he is, mother never tells me, nor does she ever talk about how they met" Galahad pleaded as he stretched his hand out to grab a hold of his sisters dress.  
"No" Was all she said as she continued forwards laughing her head off.  
Galahad just stood there trying not to cry, because men do not cry, and he was a man, but he had no such luck. Leon noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.  
"There, there, don't cry Galahad. If you run now you may be able to meet him for yourself, then your mother would have no choice but to tell you about him, and him about you"  
"My father doesn't know of me?"  
Leon stopped walking to look back at him, eyes wide like a deer caught by a hunters trap. "You don't know anything, do you young one?"  
Galahad shakes his head sadly at his question. Leon walks back to Galahad and takes his hand.

"Come then and we shall meet your father together" and with that, they started running.

By the time they got to the end of the field, Linet was already inside, her head peeking out of the hut door with her tongue out. Their mother was outside fixing the fence, broken the day before when Linet pushed Galahad into it during one of there fighting games.  
When Galahad was about to walk to his mother he realised that Linet was jumping up and down, and pointing into the field they were in where it met the forest. There stood a man, about 6 feet tall with brown curly hair and a stumbled beard. He was wearing black armor with a matching black tunic and pants, standing next to a black horse which was pushing its head into his back, asking its owner to move.  
Galahad looked at where the man was staring, a little shocked when he realized it was at his mother. Worried, he went to stand next to her, biting the thumb of his left hand as he pulled at his mother's sleeve.

"Mother, there's a strange man at the forest opening looking at you"  
"What?" his mother questioned, turning around and following her son's gaze. When she saw what he saw, she froze in shock.

'He's here now, after all these years he's here?' She couldn't believe that she was seeing Lancelot at the forest opening, it had been 5 years since she last saw him, when she had been a serving as a wench at the local inn to support her daughter. That was when Lancelot and a few other knights came in, she fell for him instantly, with his dark brown eyes and his loud bodacious laugh. She had heard rumors of him and the other knights, about how bold and courageous they were.

It didn't take long for the knights to get drunk, and for Lancelot to start flirting with every woman that he saw. Though he didn't flirt with her until all of the other women had turned him down, or weren't brought in by his blatantly inauthentic pick-up lines.

But after he did, she couldn't help but follow him to his room to make love till dawn.

She turned Galahad around, pushing him towards the hut entrance.

"Come now my boy this way, he is but an old friend, stay here until I have finished speaking with him"  
"But Mama" Galahad was about to complain but his mother cut him off.

"I said go now".

As his mother started walking to the man, Galahad turned to the hut, but before he could go inside Linet pushed him back.

"What are you doing brother?"  
Galahad looked up at his sister confused "I am going inside?"

Linet laughed at her little brother "Oh my dear brother, I will not let that happen"  
Galahad was now even more confused, he began to cry a little.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you are going to go into the wheat field again and hide where your mother and farther are, me and Leon will stay here" she replied, dragging Galahad to the wheat field and pushing him in-between the long stalks.

"And be quite about it, we don't want mother to be mad now do we?" She walked back to the hut laughing, leaving a crying Galahad behind.

Elaine walked slowly over to where Lancelot was, her heart pounding in her chest.

'I still can't believe I am in love with him, even after all he has done' she thought as she got closer.

Lancelot began to walk, meeting her half way on the edge of the forest.

"Elaine, it is good to see you. How long has it been since we last met?"  
"Oh, so you remember my name do you, Lancelot? And, if you must know, five years to be exact" she replied bitterly.  
Lancelot sighed deeply "Of course I remember a pretty face when I see one"

Elaine blushed at that and turned her head away.  
"How dare ye say such a thing to me!"

Lancelot had to laugh at that, they had played this game the first time they met as well, pretending to hate each other, but this time it may be different.

"Come now Elaine, don't shy away from me now" Lancelot said as he moved his hand to Elaine's face "Let me kiss those lips I have missed".  
Elaine pushed him back, faced flushed bright red "No! I will not fall for those lips again!"  
Lancelot laughs, pushing a strand of golden blonde hair out of her face, he casually twisted it in his fingers as he pulled her head forward, making her gasp a breath of arousal.  
"Hey, don't pull my mother's hair like that!" Galahad shouted as he popped up out of the wheat field.

Elaine turned her head towards him, a shocked look appearing on her face at his appearance, soon turning into a frown.  
"Galahad, I told you to wait in the hut!" she shouted at her youngest child.  
"But... Mama, Linet wouldn't let me in, she pushed me in here… and then... And then I came here" Galahad said through tears as he began to cry.

"And she said that… that he is my father and that I should come here to see him".  
"Did she now?" Elaine said, trying to keep the anger hidden from her voice.

She turned her head around to where the hut was, spotting Linet and Leon attempting to hide around the corner they had been peeking out from.

"Your father… how old are you young one?" Lancelot was frozen on the spot.

'Surely I cannot have a child' he thought, beginning to feel slightly hot and dizzy.  
"4 years" Galahad replied, looking up at the older man in front of him. His father.

Lancelot looked up to Elaine, almost pleading her to confirm this was not his son. Alas, upon looking at her face, seeing the sadness and fear in her eyes, he knew, beyond all doubt, that this was indeed his son.  
"I need to sit down" He proclaimed, bending quickly to sit on the nearest tree root.

'I have a son… A child with Elaine… I…' He couldn't even think of what to say, his mind a blank slate.  
Elaine walked behind Galahad, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Lancelot, I need you to speak with Galahad alone, he needs to know who you are… And why I never told him about you" And with that she left, walking slowly back to the hut.  
"But wait Elaine, Shouldn't you tell him this. Why haven't you already?!" Lancelot shouted back at her.  
She turned around slowly, giving him a deathly cold stare.

"You left me alone with my father, a man who banned me from the village, leaving me to fend for myself and my children, to live alone off this land. Do you honestly believe I wanted my youngest child to know that his farher is the reason why we lost our home in the village?"

Lancelot just stared at her as she walked away, unaware that Galahad was walking up to him at great speed until he was pushed from the side, falling heavily from the tree trunk he was on.

"I can't believe that you are the reason everybody hates me, my mother, and even my sister" Galahad cried, punching his small fists as hard as he could onto his father's chest plate.

"What happened, who in the gods name are you anyway?" Galahad continued to cry for a little while longer, grabbing the tunic under his father's breast plate with his small hands almost desperately.  
Lancelot just stayed there, unsure of what to say or how to respond whilst Galahad… His son… continued to cry. Finally, he sat up, holding his son at an arm's length away from him.  
"I am truly sorry little one. If I had known that Elaine's father would do such a thing, I would not have left the way I did."  
"How could you leave in a manner that would cause him to be so cruel?"

"I cannot tell you the full details little one, for you are too young and innocent to know, but I was not meant to be with you mother that night, nor was I ever meant to be with her in his eyes".  
"But why did you have to leave at all? Could you not have stayed and spoken with him?" Galahad pleaded, still crying.  
Lancelot sighed "Young one I am a knight, a knight of the round table to be exact. I was only in this village for one night so that we could rest. The following day we had to be at Hadrian's Wall by sun down, leaving early was imperative. Despite that, I admit the worst sin I have ever committed, was leaving without telling your mother".  
Galahad couldn't look his father in the eyes, keeping his gaze to the ground.

Lancelot put both of his hands under his chin, pulling his sons face up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Galahad, I truly am sorry. If I had known I would have told the knights to wait, and sorted it out before leaving…yet, I am afraid my time here has also run its course"

Galahad was about to complain at that, but was cut off by Lancelot.

"Come now my child. I will return again one day, don't look so sad, here." Lancelot pulled out his dagger from his sheath "I give you my dagger. Look after it. The next time I see you, I'll will teach you to be a knight, and then you can tell your foolish grand farther, that your mother should be able to go back to the village… Until then, I guess I must take my leave, we don't want the other knights to get worried and come looking for me do we?"  
With that, Lancelot got up and started to pull his horse back the way he had come.

"Tell your mother I am sorry, won't you?"  
Galahad stood there, the dagger laid over both of his hands.

He moved the dagger to his left hand and looked up.

"I will Father".

Lancelot moved through the forest back to the other knights with a smile on his face.

'I will return again. I will'.


End file.
